The Teachers' Secret
by rspshemp
Summary: Jack Bolton and Katherine Darbus had known each other for years. They had started at East High on the same day and from the moment they met, neither one was impressed with the other. That was until the day his son received detention.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Teachers' Secret"**

***For the purposes of this story, Jack Bolton has been divorced from Troy's mother, Lucille, for 5 years. They share joint custody of their son and live two blocks from each other. Lucille has remarried while Jack is happy being a bachelor. **

Jack Bolton and Katherine Darbus had known each other for years. They had started at East High on the same day and from the moment they met, neither one was impressed with the other. Darbus thought Bolton had a jockstrap for brains because he only cared about winning basketball games to the detriment of his players' cultural experiences. Bolton's players had no time for drama class, acting class, musicals, or working on stage crew. No Coach Bolton kept them busy in the gym every day after school.

Jack's impression of Katherine Darbus was much the same as hers about him. She was all about her musical, her theater, her drama department. Never mind that there was more to life than prancing around a stage singing (badly) and dancing (poorly).

They had a strict policy to avoid each other at all costs. There was a silent agreement that they would never cross over into the other's territory and with minor exceptions they had managed to live by that rule. Until the day, Jack Bolton's son, Troy, received detention during basketball season. That was the day the relationship between Katherine Darbus and Jack Bolton changed.

She'd stormed out of Principal Matsui's office and went back to the auditorium to try and regain some semblance of order with her drama club. However, the more she thought about the incident, the angrier Darbus became. How dare he tell her how to run her drama club! She didn't go around telling him how to run his basketball team! And she had every right to put his son in detention! After dismissing the drama students, Darbus headed to the Bolton's office to give him a piece of her mind.

He was sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair, his feet on the desk while reading the newspaper when Darbus came storming into his office, slamming the door behind her.

"Darbus, what are you doing here?!" he demanded as he stood up.

"We need to talk, Bolton!"

"Talk away."

"I am sick of this school's athletics taking preference over the cultural experiences of art, music, and drama."

"Well, how do you think you can afford those cultural experiences? If it weren't for my athletics and the money it brings in, you wouldn't have your precious drama department!"

She humphed and just stared him.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"You're impossible!" she shouted.

"And you're a snob!" he replied.

"Scoundrel!"

"Drama Queen!"

"Jock!"

Darbus's ranting was silenced as Bolton grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't an elegant kiss, nor was it tender or romantic, but it was meant to convey everything that Bolton wanted to say to Darbus.

Darbus pulled away and smacked Bolton hard across the cheek. She paused for a moment, just staring at him then she did the last thing in the world she thought she'd ever do. She reached over and pulled Jack Bolton into a passionate kiss.

The kiss that followed took him by surprise. Unlike the spontaneous kiss he'd just given her, this one was premeditated and deliberate. No mere brush of their lips this time, but a slow, intentional one. This kiss invited and offered and conceded all at the same time. Hands explored forbidden territories, searching for oases of delight. She turned on her heel and left a stunned coach in her wake.

Jack fell back into one of the extra chairs in his office. He'd kissed Katherine Darbus! Why in the world would he kiss Katherine Darbus?! Something inside him had snapped as she called him names, her eyes held a fire that he'd always admired, but never wanted to admit.

As she turned the corner, Katherine stopped and leaned against the wall. Her hand went to her lips which still hummed from the kiss. Jack Bolton had kissed her! And she'd kissed him back! Where was her head?! Was she losing her mind?!

"Temporary insanity," she whispered to herself. She straightened her dress and headed for the safety of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*The dialogue for this chapter comes from "High School Musical."_

After the surprising turn of events at the Tinsel Town audition, Katherine began to think more about what Sharpay had said. Perhaps Troy Bolton auditioning for the musical wasn't a coincidence. It would be just like Jack Bolton to have his son audition to set up some kind of practical joke. Something just didn't feel right about the whole situation. Troy had never expressed any interest in drama and now he was in the running for the lead in the musical. She decided to head off the torment before it hit.

Darbus began walking down the aisles of lockers and showers.

"Whoa!" one of the players called out as he almost ran into her.

"Ooh!"

"Heads up!" another player shouted as a towel went sailing across the corridor nearly hitting her.

She made it to Bolton's office unscathed to find him sitting behind his desk eating a sandwich.

"All right, Bolton, cards on the table now."

"Huh?" he replied.

"You're tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even."

"What are you talking about, Darbus?"

"Your all-star son turned up at my audition. Now, I give every student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition in the theater. Something you wouldn't understand. But, if he is planning sort of a practical joke in my chapel of the arts..."

"Troy doesn't even sing."

"Oh, well, you're wrong about that. But I will not allow my Twinkle Town musicale to be made into farce."

"Twinkle Town?" he replied mockingly.

"See? I knew it."

"Hey..."

"I knew it!"

"Sounds like a winner. Good luck on Broadway!"

She turned and left the locker room in a huff contemplating how she could do away with Jack Bolton.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So do you think we should be worried about this Gabriella girl?" Jack asked as he sat across from his ex-wife.

"Why? Because he auditioned for a musical?"

"And because he missed practice."

"I think you're reading too much into this Jack. Troy is simply exploring different sides of himself. There is more to life than basketball you know."

"I know," he sighed.

"Do you really?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Jack, we've been divorced for five years now and there has been no significant woman in your life," she explained.

"So?"

"When was the last time you went out on a date that wasn't work related?"

Jack sat back in his chair and contemplated the question. "It's been a while."

"My point exactly," she replied. "Jack, you need to start taking some time for you."

"After the championship game."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

While Jack was having an uncomfortable conversation with this ex-wife, Katherine was enjoying a leisurely lunch with one of her dearest friends, April Hanover.

"So one minute he's calling me names and the next he's kissing me," Darbus explained.

"Whoa! What a minute? Where did that come from?"

"I wish I knew." Darbus fell silent for a moment and stared off into the distance.

"What's wrong?"

"I kissed him," she whispered.

"What?"

"I kissed him," she said a little louder.

"You kissed Jack Bolton?"

Darbus nodded her head.

"Well it's about time!" April exclaimed earning her a few looks from neighboring tables.

"What do you mean?"

April lowered her voice. "You and Jack Bolton have been dancing around each other for years. Your disagreements were almost like foreplay."

"Please. He's a married man."

"Divorced if I remember correctly. And didn't the disagreements get more intense once that happened?"

Darbus thought back to five years ago when Jack and his wife had divorced. It was shortly before Troy had started at East High. She and Jack had always had a tumultuous relationship, but once Troy started playing on the basketball team, Jack's love of the game had become almost an obsession. He was convinced that his son was the answer to East High winning a championship. No wonder the boy was auditioning for her musical. He probably needed a break from a demanding father.

"Perhaps."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The celebration was still going on as Jack made his way towards the gym doors. This was his team's time to celebrate. He'd posed for pictures and answered questions the local reporters had asked him. Now, he just wanted to sit in his office for a few minutes and soak in the victory that his team had accomplished. As he walked towards his office, he paused for a moment outside the auditorium. His son had succeeded on many fronts today. He'd won a championship for the school and secured the lead in the musical. Not bad for someone whose father didn't have a musical bone in his body.

"He probably gets it from his mother," he thought to himself.

Jack was just about to turn around and head towards his office when he caught sight of someone standing on the stage. He decided to investigate and make certain it wasn't a wayward student.

Katherine stood center stage looking out at the empty theater. He took a moment to consider how lost in thought she seemed to be. She had no idea that he was standing in front of her. He made his way up the aisle quietly, taking in how vulnerable she looked.

"Is everything all right?"

She startled and looked over to see Jack walking up the side stairs to the stage. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I was walking by and saw someone onstage," he explained.

"Silly tradition," she remarked.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a tradition I have. I take a moment after callbacks to envision the show."

"Oh. I do the same thing before a big game," he admitted.

She smiled.

"Sometimes I even imagine myself making the winning shot."

Darbus chuckled softly. "Sometimes I imagine myself taking my final bows and receiving bouquets of roses.

They stood in silence, each lost in their own fantasy for a moment.

"Thank you," Jack said, breaking the silence.

"For?"

"Giving Troy and Gabriella a second chance."

"Your son is extremely talented."

"I'm beginning to realize just how much," Jack admitted.

They fell silent for a moment, each contemplating the day they had.

"Well, I should start working on our rehearsal schedule," Darbus said as she turned to leave the stage.

"Katherine," he said as she walked passed him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you think I would be able to perform in one of your plays?"

Katherine paused to look at him and slowly a smile formed. "Maybe the chorus," she answered.

As Katherine started to walk towards the wings, Jack cleared his throat.

"Say she rail; why, I'll tell her plain, she sings as sweetly as a nightingale. Say that she frown: I'll say she looks as clear as morning roses newly washed with dew. Say she be mute and will not speak a word; then I'll command her volubility and say she utterth piercing eloquence."

As Jack spoke, Katherine stopped and turned to face him. He walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her as he finished his lines. Reaching out, he caressed her cheek and she turned into his touch. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips against hers. Not feeling her move away, Jack deepened the kiss.

Katherine moaned softly as she wound her arms around his neck and responded with equal fervor to the kiss. His hand moved to the back of her neck and drew her closer still. He bent and kissed her softly, taking in her scent. Kate's hands reached up behind his shoulders as she returned the kiss harder. Her hands then moved around to the front to stroke his chest and neck. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"What is happening, Jack?" she asked almost breathless.

"I'm kissing you," he replied.

"I know that. I mean, what is happening between us?"

"I'm not certain," he answered. "But, I'd like to find out."

"I will admit that I am intrigued as well; however, this could be a very bad idea."

"The worst," he said as he began to kiss her neck.

"We'll have to keep this between the two of us, at least until we figure out where this is going."

"Agreed."

Then all coherent thought left her as he reached the sweet spot behind her ear causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Hey Dad! Are you in here?" Troy called as he walked into the theater.

Kissing her quickly, Jack stepped out of the wings and greeted his son.

Katherine stepped further into the shadows and waited until the Boltons left the auditorium. She turned out the lights and headed for the safety of her office.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Jack found himself standing outside Katherine's office. For the past week all he'd been able to think about was the kisses that they had shared both in his office and on the stage. Now that basketball season was over, he could concentrate on working through the feelings he was having. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Jack knocked on the door.

"Entrée" a voice called.

Turning the knob Jack walked into chaos. Katherine was sitting behind her usualyl immaculate desk which now had scripts, papers, and music sheets strewn about. She had a pencil in her hand marking some pages and a pen behind her left ear. Her glasses lay across her nose crooked and several pieces of hair were coming out of her bun.

"Yes?" Darbus asked as she looked up.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Jack asked.

"I am up to neck in rewrites and choreography. My chorus is unable to sing in harmony and my stage manager is sick. And I am behind in grading Hamlet essays," she replied.

"Then I got here just in time," he said as he placed a cup on her desk.

"What is this?"

"Chamomile tea and a chocolate chip cookie," he said as he added a white paper bag on the desk.

She sighed as she took a sip of the tea. "How did you know?"

"I noticed that you only drink that kind of tea right before the show opens."

"You did?"

Jack moved to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he began massaging her neck and shoulders.

"I did," he whispered in her ear and felt her shiver against him. "Close your eyes and just relax for a few minutes."

"I can't."

"Twinkle Town is not going to fall apart if you take some time for yourself, Katherine."

Taking off her glasses, she sighed as her eyelids drifted shut as Jack's fingers worked their magic taking away the tension that had come to rest in her shoulders. "This is wonderful."

Jack continued the massage and she soon gave herself over to the delicious tingles she was beginning to feel. After a few minutes, Katherine could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep. She reached up and put a hand on Jack's arm.

"If you keep doing this, I'm liable to fall asleep."

"We wouldn't want that," he replied. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck then moved from behind her chair and sat on the corner of her desk.

Taking a sip of tea, she looked up at the handsome man sitting on her desk. "What brings you to my office?"

"I wanted to ask you out to dinner Friday night," he answered.

"Oh?"

"Is Friday not good?"

"It's just with rehearsals, I don't really have much free time right now," she explained.

"Oh."

Reaching over, Katherine put her hands on top of his. "Jack, I really do want to explore this…"

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly, allowing himself to savor the feel of her soft lips against his.

"I understand," he replied, keeping his face inches from her.

"As soon as this production is over, I'm all yours," she said.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she whispered and then she closed the distance between them and allowed herself to get swept away in Jack's scent, feel, and lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will meet Monday after school to begin blocking Act Two. Please go over your lines this weekend and don't forget your scripts," Darbus said as she finished the week's rehearsal.

She watched as her actors left as quickly as they could to get started on the weekend. Walking over to the light panel, she flicked back the circuits plunging the theater into darkness. Sighing, Katherine stepped out into the hallway and began walking toward her office when she heard the faint sound of music.

"Everyone's gone," she thought to herself.

The music became louder as she walked down the hallway towards the rehearsal rooms. Most of the doors were open, but one door was closed and that was where the music was coming from. Katherine paused as she listened to the song playing and began humming along to "When I Fall in Love." Knocking on the door, she slowly turned the knob and entered the room.

In the center of the room was a small table set with a white tablecloth, china dishes and crystal wine glasses for two. A bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket set next to the table. Long white candles were lit in silver candlesticks and a vase full of roses sat in the center of the table. The lights were low allowing the candlelight to reflect in the mirrors along the back wall. Music was coming from a docked IPod with speakers attached.

"Hello?" she called out.

She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a whisper against her ear.

"Surprise," Jack said as he kissed her neck.

Turning around in his arms, Katherine put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"I thought if you couldn't go to dinner, I would bring dinner to you," Jack explained.

Taking her hand in his, he led her over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs for her. Once she was seated, he pushed in her chair then walked over to sit down across from Katherine. After pouring each of them a glass of red wine, he took the covers off the plates.

"I hope you like Italian," he said.

"I do," she replied and was pleased to see that Jack had thought of everything down to the silver flatware and linen napkins. "This is just what I needed after the day I've had."

"I'm glad I could take your mind off your day," he remarked as he held up his wine glass. "A toast to first dates."

"To first dates," she responded as they touched glasses. Katherine smiled over the rim of her glass as she sipped the wine, allowing the sweetness of the wine to course through her body.

They tucked into their dinner of chicken fettucini alfredo, salad, and breadsticks. During dinner, they talked about their days. Jack told her about a new prospect that he was thinking about recruiting for the team next year and Katherine told him about rehearsals and her fear that the production would not be ready in time. Their conversation continued to flow, as did the wine, throughout their meal. They had just finished when Jack went over to the IPod and scrolled through several songs, finally settling on one. He walked over and stood in front of her, holding a hand out.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

She placed her napkin on the table and took his hand. "You may."

Jack took her in his arms holding her tightly against him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed naturally to the music. He savored the scent of her perfume, allowing himself to feel the silkiness of her hair against his cheek. He pulled her closer and began to hum along with the music. His breath made the hairs on the back of Katherine's neck stand up. She was feeling an attraction to this handsome man who held her in his strong arms.

"You certainly are full of surprises," she remarked.

"I am?"

"Well, who would have thought that Coach Bolton could be so romantic."

Jack spun her out then pulled her back close. "No one."

"But you did all this."

"You deserve this. Especially with how hard you've been working on the show," he explained.

"But why now, Jack? Why me?"

They stopped dancing and stood facing each other. Jack took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You fascinate me, Katherine. You have for years only I didn't realize it until now. I admire your drive and your dedication to the kids. I've had the opportunity to watch you running rehearsals and I can see why the productions are so good. You are a charming, fascinating, beautiful woman who I want to spend time with. I want to get to know you as more than just a colleague, but as a vibrant woman who intrigues me."

He reached over and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered.

"And unless you object, I'm going to kiss you now," he said softly as he gathered her into his arms.

Slowly his lips descended onto hers and met in one perfect kiss. Katherine felt her breath catch as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month later, Katherine was still thinking about that romantic dinner and the make-out session that it had led to as she walked down the hallway towards the faculty lounge. A smile played at the corners of her mouth as she recalled the flowers Jack had sent the next day. Walking into the lounge, she discovered she was the first person to arrive for the faculty meeting. As she sat down in her usual seat, she heard whistling. Turning around, the smile grew wider as Jack walked into the room.

"Coach Bolton," she acknowledged.

"Ms. Darbus," he replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

Jack sat down next to Katherine and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," she answered. "How is your day?"

"Better now that I see you smiling."

Katherine felt the pink rise in her cheeks from the compliment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She flipped some papers up on her clipboard and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Jack.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out," she replied.

As Jack opened the envelope, other faculty members started entering the room and the principal began the meeting. He took out the tickets and looked closely at them. Opening his portfolio, he took out a piece of paper and wrote something in the corner then nudged Katherine's knee so she could look at it.

_A musical?_

_Yes, _she wrote back_. You need to expand your horizons._

_Are you sure?_

_This is my favorite show and I want to share it with you._

_Ok._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week later, Jack pulled up to Katherine's townhouse and parked his car in her driveway. Walking up the circular path to the front door, he took a moment to consider all the color that surrounded him. The planters showcased a collection of flowers that reminded Jack of Katherine…colorful, fragrant, and beautiful. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer.

"Wow!" he exclaimed when Katherine opened the door. She looked beautiful in a black dress that clung to her curves and flowed in a soft skirt down to her knees, showing off her legs.

She blushed, the pink coloring her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You look incredible," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"So do you," she replied, taking in his black suit, white shirt and gray tie. His shoes were polished to a shine and there was an air of elegance about him.

She handed Jack her pashmina and he lightly draped it across her shoulders.

"Thank you," she replied and then took his offered arm so they could make their way to his car.

"So, why is _A Chorus Line_ your favorite musical?" Jack asked once they were in the car and on their way to the theater.

"I've always loved the story and especially the music," she explained. "It speaks to me on both an emotional and theatrical level. Everything we do in the theater to get a part, the rehearsals, the fears, and the romanticism we feel to a degree."

"And what is your favorite song?"

"What I Did For Love."

"Interesting title," he remarked.

They arrived at the theater and found their seats. Jack was surprised by how close to the stage they were sitting.

"These are some seats," he remarked.

"A friend gave me the tickets," she explained and then opened her Playbill.

Jack followed her lead and began reading the cast and crew biographies.

"Katherine, why is the director thanking you?"

"Excuse me."

He pointed to the director's bio in his program as he read. "April would like to thank Katherine Darbus for being her inspiration for this production."

"That's so sweet," she remarked.

Jack looked at her with a confused expression and Katherine chuckled softly.

"April and I were roommates in college," she explained. "And we did a production of A Chorus Line our senior year. When she got this job, April asked me for some advice."

"I see," he replied and then went back to reading the program. "What part did you have?"

"I played Cassie."

"And April?"

"She was Val."

The lights dimmed and the orchestra began playing the opening notes. Katherine looked over at Jack for a brief moment and smiled.

"Here we go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Katherine's eyes were riveted to the stage during the performance. Jack would glance over at her during the show to see her reaction to a song or a line. He paid careful attention to the character of Cassie so that he could ask questions later. The more he watched, the more he became engrossed in the story and the characters.

During "What I Did For Love" Jack noticed a tear beginning to fall down her cheek. He reached over and took Katherine's hand in his. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and then gave it a reassuring squeeze.

At the end of the show they joined in the standing ovation and waited for the lights to come up in the theater.

"If you don't mind, we were invited to the opening night reception," she said.

"Not at all. I'd like to meet your friend and I have a dozen questions about the show," he replied.

"A dozen?"

"Or so."

She laughed as she took his offered arm and they made their way to the lobby of the theater.

"Is that Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay Evans asked her brother, Ryan.

They were standing in the lobby waiting for their parents to finish a conversation with friends.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"Coming out of the ladies room," Sharpay replied.

The siblings looked in that direction as their drama teacher walked towards someone. She was smiling as the man stood up and placed her pashmina around her shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"It looks like she's on a date or something," Ryan remarked as he turned to face his sister.

"Should we go over and say hello?" she asked.

"Let her enjoy her night," he said.

Just then Sharpay's face turned white.

"What's wrong?"

"Ms. Darbus…"

"I know."

"Her date…"

"What about him?"

Sharpay leaned closer to her brother and whispered, "look."

Ryan turned around just in time to see Coach Bolton hand his favorite teacher a glass of champagne.

"It can't be..." he whispered back.

"But it is."

Just then their parents came over and they started to leave. Sharpay looked back at the two teachers who were smiling and laughing.

"I wonder if Troy knows," she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You're friend, April, is very talented," Jack commented as they walked up to Katherine's door later that night.

"That she is. She was very impressed with you."

"She was?"

"She was surprised that you were so charming," she replied as they reached her door.

"Surprised, huh?" Jack gathered Katherine in his arms. "Have you been talking about me to your friend, Ms. Darbus?"

She smiled and tugged at his tie playfully. "Your name may have come up in a conversation or two."

"To prove how charming I am, I won't ask what you said about me."

He leaned down and they melted into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled away, it took a moment for them to catch their breaths.

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of coffee?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I better not."

"Okay," she replied, her chin trembling slightly.

"It's not that I don't want to," Jack said as he looked deep into her eyes. "But I'm trying to do the noble thing here, Katherine. "

She sighed and he tightened his grip on her waist. "I understand."

Jack kissed her again then took her keys and opened her door. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Katherine."

"So did I."

He kissed her one last time and whispered good night before heading back to his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Opening Night – Twinkle Town

Katherine was trying to control the chaos that was going on backstage. "Typical opening night," she thought as she watched students running around trying to find missing parts of their costumes. Her stage manager was trying to locate a prop that had gone missing during free period and two members of the chorus had chosen tonight to come down with the flu.

She walked over to her desk to review some changes she'd need to make and noticed the white cup waiting for her. When she picked up the cup, she noticed the handwriting. "Break a leg!" it said and she smiled knowing who had put this on her desk.

Jack entered the theater later that night with Lucille and her husband, Michael. They'd agreed to come together to show their support for Troy as he embarked on this new endeavor. One of the drama students directed them to their seats and Jack began looking through his program book.

He smiled as he read Troy's bio thanking his parents for supporting him. He then turned to Katherine's bio and his smile grew wider.

To J – thank you for keeping me calm during this production.

The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to tune up. The curtains parted sending the audience into "Twinkle Town."

After the show, Jack went backstage to find his son. He wanted to congratulate Troy on his performance and tell him just how proud he was. As he stood on the stage he noticed Katherine standing off to one side just watching. Jack had just taken a step in her direction when…

"Hey dad!" Toy called out.

He turned around and enveloped his son in a hug. "You were great, Troy!"

"Thanks!"

"I mean it son. You really impressed me tonight. I had no idea you were so talented."

Troy stared at this dad unsure how to take the compliment. A smile broke out on his face and he hugged Jack again.

"Thanks dad!"

"You should go find your mom."

"Okay."

Jack finally caught up with Katherine later in the evening. She was talking with Kelsi's parents so he patiently waited until she was finished.

"Ms. Darbus," he began as he approached her.

"Coach Bolton," she acknowledged.

"That was quite a performance."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for taking Troy under your wing. He was amazing tonight!"

"He's your son."

"But he blossomed because of you," Jack replied and watched as the pink rose in Katherine's cheeks.

"I'm…" she stuttered. "Thank you."

The pair stood staring at each other, oblivious to the celebration going on around them. Jack was about to reach out and caress her check when Kelsi picked that moment to come over.

"Excuse me, Ms. Darbus, but we need you for a minute," Kelsi said, breaking the spell.

"If you'll excuse me, Coach," Katherine said.

"Of course."

Jack watched as Katherine followed Kelsi over to a group of students who presented her with a bouquet of roses and thanked her for everything she'd done for the show. Smiling to himself, Jack left the theater.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the opening night party, Katherine drove herself home, humming along with the radio. The show had been a success! Principal Matsui had congratulated her on an outstanding production and Jack Bolton had thanked her for taking his son under her wing. All in all it had been a good night. She was looking forward to climbing into her warm bed and calling Jack to thank him again for his kind words.

Maybe now that the show was nearing its end, they could concentrate on taking their relationship to the next level. It would be difficult, but they needed to tell Troy that they were dating. Katherine worried how the younger Bolton would take it.

She parked the car in the garage and took the bouquet of roses the Drama Club officers had given her inside. After putting them in a vase and setting them on the dining room table, Katherine made her way up the stairs. When she reached the landing on the second floor, she stared out onto the terrace and saw not just moon light, but candle light. A dozen roses were in a crystal vase in the middle of her table surrounded by votive candles. Then Jack came into view, still dressed in the gray suit he'd worn to the show. He smiled then walked over and took her hand in his.

"What? How? Where?" she stumbled through the questions as he guided her onto the terrace.

"I wanted to congratulate you on a wonderful show," he said as he handed her a glass of wine.

"But how?"

"I called your friend, April and when I explained what I wanted to do, she was only too happy to tell me where you keep your spare key."

"Jack, this is really too much."

"This is nothing. Just some roses and candlelight…" he replied.

"On a moonlit terrace after opening night with a wonderful man," she added.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You deserve this and so much more."

A tear escaped and Jack brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. He looked into her eyes and Katherine could see the desire darken his pupils. She took a sip of wine to momentarily break the spell. As she lowered her glass, he reached out and took it from her hand, setting it on the table.

He looked at her and his hand left hers and reached for her face. He traced lightly across her cheek before slipping his hand around to the back of her neck. His other hand came up to her cheek and his thumb stroked across her bottom lip sensuously. She began to tremble almost imperceptibly. Her eyes widened as her lips moved against his thumb.

"Katherine," he said softly, and the hand behind her head drew her close so that his lips just touched hers. He kissed her lightly and then again. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he deepened the kiss.

She sighed, right into his mouth, and everything went soft. Her lips relaxed and parted beneath his, inviting him deeper, the tension in her muscles eased and she melted into his arms. He wasn't a man to turn down an invitation like that. Deepening the kiss, he teased her with his tongue, trailing along her bottom lip before venturing inside where she was warm and sweet.

He pushed a hand into her hair and pulled out the clip holding her hair up. He let the soft silk bunch and play between his fingers. The hand that cupped her chin traveled as lazy as his tongue in her mouth. It trailed down her throat where a pulse beat frantically, skimmed her blouse and found buttons. Jack skimmed over the buttons, toying with them, with her and with himself as her breathing thickened. As he touched her, he felt a tug as her hands pulled at his jacket, and she moaned softly.

Katherine pulled away from his mouth slowly, her lips wet and swollen from his kisses, her eyes heavy and passion-drunk. She'd gone from innocent angel to sensual goddess in just a few minutes.

"Stay tonight," she whispered, her mouth inches from his ear.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Not waiting for a response, Katherine reached down and taking Jack's hand in hers, led him inside her home, her bed, and her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rising sun streamed through the windows and right into Jack's face. He tossed and turned before relinquishing to the brightness. Taking a moment, he watched as the sunlight played across Katherine's beautiful face and then warmed the freckles on her bare shoulder. She stirred slightly as he kissed those freckles and turned to face him.

"Good morning," she sighed.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I certainly did."

"Good," he replied then kissed her soundly. "Last night was wonderful."

She smiled. "It was magnificent."

Jack pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. She moaned and captured his lips with hers.

The sound of the East High fight song began playing and Jack groaned.

"That's Troy's ring," he explained as he pulled away and fumbled for his phone. He answered it then stepped into the hallway to take the call.

Katherine stretched out in her bed, smiling softly as she recalled the previous night. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect for opening night to end so magically.

"Sorry about that," Jack said as he walked back into the room.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I forgot I'm supposed to meet Troy and Lucille for brunch today."

"Oh."

"Luckily they're running a few minutes late. That's why Troy was calling," Jack explained.

"Ah."

"I'm sorry to do this…"

Katherine kissed him. "I do understand. Troy is your son and I would never get between the two of you."

"Thank you," he replied kissing her but when he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back.

"You need to get dressed and go before you're late," she reminded him.

Jack sighed knowing she was right.

"Besides, I have a lunch date with April today. I have to thank her for helping someone break into my house," she teased.

Jack laughed then kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Jack was in line to get popcorn at the movie theater. Katherine was running a few minutes late and he'd agreed to get their snacks while waiting.

"Fancy seeing you here," Lucille said as Jack stepped over to receive his order. She hugged him.

"You too," he replied. "Where's Troy tonight?"

"At Chad's. The boys are studying for finals."

"So we decided to sneak out for a date night," Michael added.

"What movie are you seeing?" Jack asked.

"Moonlight's End," Lucy replied. "And you?"

"The same."

Lucy chuckled softly. "You're seeing a romance?"

"It was my date's turn to choose," he explained.

"Your date?"

Katherine walked over at that moment and Jack put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said.

"Still plenty of time before the movie starts," he replied. "Katherine, you remember Troy's mother, Lucille?"

"Of course. How nice to see you again," she said as she shook the other woman's hand.

"You too," Lucy replied.

"And this is her husband, Michael."

Katherine shook hands with him.

"Sweetheart, would you mind going ahead and finding us some seats? I need to talk with Lucy for a moment," Jack asked.

"Not at all," Katherine answered.

He gave her a quick kiss and as she walked away, Michael excused himself.

"You're dating Katherine Darbus?" Lucy asked.

Jack nodded. "For the past three months."

"Three months?"

"Yes."

"Have you told Troy?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?! Jack, you've been dating one of his teachers for three months and you haven't told him?"

"We wanted to keep our relationship quiet until we were certain where it was going," he explained.

"You need to tell him," she said. "Sooner rather than later."

"I know."

Lucy put her hand on his arm. "Are you happy, Jack?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm happy for you." Lucy gave him a hug. "Tell our son."

"I will."

"So did I get the stamp of approval from your ex-wife?" Katherine asked as they sat in his family room after the movies.

"Lucy asked me if I was happy," he replied.

"And you said?"

"That I am absolutely happy and have been for the last three months." Jack gathered her in his arms and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"She did suggest that we tell Troy."

"I'm ready whenever you are," Katherine replied as she kissed the hand that was caressing her cheek.

"Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night and we'll tell him together," he suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him yourself?"

"Absolutely not," Jack replied. "Troy needs to understand that I love you and you're a part of my life now.

Jack watched as Katherine's eye went wide and her mouth formed a perfect "o".

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She startled for a moment. "Could you repeat what you just said?"

He stared deep into her blue eyes. "I love you."

"Oh, Jack…" she sighed. "I love you too."

Slowly his lips brushed against hers. They both shuddered as sensations over-whelmed them. His lips were soft, but firm, and moved over hers in a sensual motion, feather soft, not stopping until the need for air was too great.

"Jack," she whispered, their lips just millimeters apart. "Let's go to bed."

"Right behind you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night Troy showed up at Jack's for their regular Sunday night dinner. He went around to the backyard and found Jack shooting baskets.

"Hey!" he called out.

Jack sunk the shot then turned towards his son. "Hey!"

Troy walked over and caught the rebound from Jack's next shot, he pivoted and shot.

"Up for a little one-on-one?" Troy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jack replied.

Father and son played fast and hard as Troy played with an intensity Jack hadn't seen in a long time. He dribbled faster, turned harder, and went for impossible shots. Jack was confused by the aggression his son was exhibiting. It was as if Troy was daring him to play harder. As Troy sunk the winning the shot, Jack bent over trying to catch his breath.

"What's gotten into you?" Jack asked as he looked over at his son.

"Nothing," Troy mumbled. "Why?"

"You were playing against me like I was a West High Knight."

Jack walked over to the table and picked up his water bottle. He had just taken a sip when…

"How long have you been dating Ms. Darbus?" Troy asked as he passed the basketball between his hands.

Instead of swallowing, Jack spit out the water and dropped his water bottle to the ground.

"What?"

"I saw her leaving the house this morning, so don't try and sugar coat it," warned Troy.

Jack looked at his son and took a deep breath. "Katherine and I have been dating for three months."

"Katherine?! What happened to that insufferable theater queen?!"

"Things change," Jack responded. "People change."

"Okay so which one of you changed because it had to be one hell of a transformation."

"We both did," Katherine said as she walked onto the patio, joining the two Bolton men.

"This doesn't make any sense," Troy said while shaking his head. "You're supposed to be sworn enemies who barely tolerate each other." 

"We called a truce," Jack answered then kissed Katherine's cheek. "Troy, this wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?! And when were you planning on telling me?! Before the wedding?!"

"Over dinner tonight."

"I made spaghetti Bolognese," Katherine added. "Your father said it was your favorite."

Troy sent an icy glare her way, causing Katherine to shiver slightly. "I am not some little kid that you can bribe into liking you! You can't just make my favorite dinner and expect me to fall in love you!"

"That's enough, son," Jack warned.

"How could you, dad?! How could you not tell me?!"

"I'm sorry son. I was wrong not to tell you sooner," he apologized. "Why don't we go inside and talk?"

Jack went to put his hand on Troy's shoulder, but his son pushed it away. "I don't want to talk…not to either of you!"

Troy turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Somewhere where people don't lie to me," he replied.

Troy began walking away and Jack started to go after him. Katherine put a hand on his arm.

"He's angry and hurt. Let him be for now."

"But, my son…"

"Needs some time to deal with this. Call his mother and tell her what's happened. Then you need to have a conversation with Troy on his terms."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The end of the school year was usually a happy time. Summer was approaching, vacations were being planned, jobs were being secured, and there was an air of anticipation that descended upon the school.

That was in previous years. This year neither Jack nor Katherine was looking forward to summer vacation. A pall had fallen over their relationship since Troy's outburst. Troy refused to talk to Jack about what had occurred and would only refer to him as "Coach" at school and at home. Even Gabriella couldn't get Troy to talk to his father.

Katherine could not bring Jack out of the funk he'd settled into. She'd even gone so far as to call Lucille for advice. Unfortunately the only thing both women could agree on was that Troy needed time to cool down and that they shouldn't push it.

So when the final bell rang sending students and teachers off for the summer, Katherine knew that she had to take matters into her own hands and try to make things easier for father and son. She'd sent a note to Jack asking him to meet her after school in their rehearsal room.

She said down behind the piano and started softly playing "What I Did for Love." It fit the mood she was in and could almost be the background music for her decision. Katherine was softly singing along as she played when Jack walked into the room.

"That was beautiful," he remarked as he sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Thank you."

He kissed her sweetly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," she replied.

"Us? What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing," she paused, "everything. Jack, I never meant to come between you and your son…"

"What is going on between Troy and me is my fault. Not yours."

"But I was the one who suggested that we keep our relationship quiet."

"And I agreed to it," he reminded her. "Katherine, this thing with Troy will blow over eventually. I don't want you to worry about it."

"But I am worried about it. I see what this is doing to both of you. You barely talk to me anymore and Troy's responses to me in class are monosyllabic at best."

She stood up and began to walk around the piano slowly. "Maybe we need to take a break."

"Take a break?"

"So you can work on your relationship with Troy without my presence interfering."

"What about our relationship?" Jack asked as he stood up and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Our relationship can't continue until you and Troy work through this," she answered. "I'm going to New York for the summer."

"New York? Why?"

"I was offered an opportunity at Julliard."

"When were you going to tell me?" he demanded.

"I just decided that I would take it," she answered.

Jack slammed the lid over the piano keys down and just stared at her. "So instead of helping me deal with this, you're going to run away?! That doesn't sound like the Katherine Darbus I know!"

"Well, this Katherine Darbus wants you to patch things up with your son and knows that as long as she's around that will never happen. Do you think this is easy for me?! Don't you think I want to be here with you?!"

"Then stay," he pleaded while taking her hands in his. "Stay and help me."

"I wish I could, Jack," she replied as she put a hand on his cheek.

"I love you, Katherine. Don't do this to us."

"I love you too, Jack. That's why I'm doing this." She kissed him with all the love she felt then turned and walked out of the room.

It wasn't until she was safely at home that Katherine allowed herself to cry.


End file.
